Because of you
by Dri Weasley
Summary: Harry ainda está abalado com a morte de Dumbledore e dentro de si arde um desejo de vingança. Ele tem sua chance ao encontralo no beco diagonal. E agora? o que ele fará?


**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter me pertencem.

**N/A:** Bem, eis minha segunda songfic. Particularmente não acho que tenha ficado muito legal, mas aguardo suas reviews pra saber onde posso melhorar e o que acharam da história.

**Because of you**

Harry tinha acabado seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Ele estava nesse momento no seu quarto na casa dos Dursley. Ele estava trancado lá desde que chegara, a cerca de uma semana. Não tinha mais ânimo pra nada. Só conseguia pensar nas suas perdas e no que deveria ser feito. Porém, principalmente, ele pensava em Dumbledore. Ainda não acreditava no que acontecera. Ele não podia crer que o diretor tinha morrido e ainda por cima nas mãos daquele que ele tanto protegeu...Snape, seu ex-professor de DCAT e poções fugiu da escola junto com os outros comensais logo após assassinar Dumbledore e Harry só queria achar uma forma de vingar o diretor...

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**

**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery**

**I will not break the way you did**

**You fell so hard**

**I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far**

Deitado em sua cama Harry lembrou-se de uma conversa que teve com o diretor em seu quinto ano, logo após a morte de Sirius. Nunca tinha visto o diretor abatido como daquela vez. Naquele dia ele disse a Harry que ele, Dumbledore, era o culpado pela morte de Sirius e não Harry. Ele também falou sobre erros que ele cometeu por querer protegê-lo demais... Lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face...

_"Velho tolo, como pode deixar que as coisas chegassem a tal ponto? Em sua ânsia por me proteger acabou falhando miseravelmente... E agora? Agora não está aqui pra que eu possa te dizer uma verdades, pra que alguém possa me explicar o que houve. Sua ruína foi ter confiado em alguém tão traiçoeiro. O que te matou não foi o feitiço, mas sim seu bom coração..."_

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

Apesar de estar frustrado com a morte de Dumbledore, Harry foi grato por ele tê-lo ensinado tudo o que precisava saber para derrotar Voldemort. Foi graças a Dumbledore que ele aprendeu sobre as Horcruxes e que entendeu que pra derrotar o lorde das trevas, é necessário destruir esses objetos.

Lembrou também das várias vezes que Dumbledore lhe mostrou o que fazer, como quando lhe contou sobre o Espelho de Ojesed, ou quando lhes disse para voltarem no tempo e salvar tanto Bicuço como Sirius. Além da vez em que, por sua fidelidade ao diretor, ele obteve a ajuda de Fawkes na luta contra o Basilíco.

Harry sabia que o diretor lhe faria muita falta, mais ainda agora, nesse momento em que a batalha final se aproximava...

**I lose my way**

**And it's not too long before you point it out**

**I cannot cry**

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh**

**Every day of my life**

**My heart can't possibly break**

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

O tempo passou e Harry já estava na metade de suas férias. Hoje ele iria para a casa dos Weasleys. O Menino que Sobreviveu ansiava por isso há dias, mas agora que chegou o dia que iria pra Toca ele não tinha mais certeza se gostaria de ir. Tinha medo de reencontrar seus amigos, bem como não gostaria de receber olhares de pena ou responder a perguntas inconvenientes...

A campainha tocou. Harry foi abrir a porta e deu de cara com Remo e Tonks. Ficou feliz em vê-los.

"Ola, Harry, tudo bem com você?" perguntou Remo.

"Estou bem... E vocês? E o pessoal da... da Ordem?" Harry notou que tinha um nó na garganta ao perguntar sobre a organização fundada por Dumbledore e da qual ambos faziam parte.

"Aqui não é o lugar nem o momento pra isso Harry." respondeu Lupin com um olhar que dizia tudo.

"Ok... Bem, me esperem aqui. Vou buscar meu malão lá em cima e já venho."

"Ok."

**I watched you die**

**I heard you cry**

**Every night in your sleep**

**I was so young**

**You should have known better than to lean on me**

**You never thought of anyone else**

**You just saw your pain**

**And now I cry**

**In the middle of the night**

**For the same damn thing**

Harry estava dormindo com Rony em seu quarto. Quando, de repente, acordou assustado com um pesadelo que teve. Mais uma vez sonhou com Snape matando Dumbledore a sangue frio e fugindo como um rato...

"_Eu juro, juro que aquele nojento do Snape me paga pelo que ele fez... Vou vingar a morte de Dumbledore, nem que tenha que ir atrás dele até o inferno..."._

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

A chance de se vingar apareceu quando estavam no Beco Diagonal. Todos os Weasleys e Harry tinham ido lá pra fazer algumas compra para a festa que teriam no dia seguinte, quando aconteceria o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Enquanto andava pela rua ele viu de relance um vulto negro que ele reconheceu perfeitamente como sendo Snape. Resolveu segui-lo para ver aonde iria o outro. Estava fazendo isso a algum tempo quando Snape se virou.

"Saia daí Potter. Por que esta me seguindo?"

"Por que queria saber onde você estava indo... por um acaso vai se encontrar com algum de seus amiguinhos idiotas ou ia lamber os sapatos daquele que você chama de Senhor?" respondeu Harry com uma voz tão fria, que era como se outra pessoa estivesse falando pela boca dele.

"NÃO SEJA INSOLENTE POTTER! Quem você pensa que é pra me seguir? Saiba que agora que Dumbledore morreu..."

"NÃO FALE O NOME DELE! VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO!" Harry não sabia o porquê, mas não agüentava ouvir Snape falando de Dumbledore. Era como se ao usar o nome do diretor, Snape o maculasse "VOCÊ O MATOU! FEZ ISSO, MESMO APÓS ELE TER IMPLORADO! VOCÊ ME ENOJA! COMO PODE? ELE TE PROTEGEU TODO ESSE TEMPO, TESTEMUNHOU A SEU FAVOR QUANDO VOCÊ FOI ACUSADO DE SER COMENSAL! É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ O AGRADECE?"

"Sim, eu o matei. Mas não pense que eu realmente queria fazê-lo!" respondeu Snape "Harry venha comigo. Precisamos conversar..."

"NÃO TENHO NADA PRA CONVERSAR COM O SENHOR! EU NÃO CONVERSO COM ASSASSINOS!"

Harry já estava saindo de perto quando Snape o chamou:

"POTTER! Se você quer saber o porquê eu o matei aconselho que me acompanhe para que possamos conversar..." terminou o mestre de Poções com uma voz cansada...

Harry parou. Apesar de não querer admitir para Snape, essa pergunta martelava em seu cérebro desde aquela noite... Penou por um momento e decidiu que ouviria o que quer que Snape tivesse a dizer e depois o entregaria ao Ministério...

"Ok, Snape. Você tem... 5 minutos pra me dizer o que quer que seja... Mas aviso que não vai me convencer de que você é inocente... Eu estava lá... Lembra?"

"Eu sei que sou culpado, mas quero que você saiba pelo menos o motivo..."

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

Eles foram para um pub próximo ao local onde estavam, onde poderiam conversar sem chamar a atenção.

"Sente-se Potter... Bem, o que vou lhe contar deve ficar entre nós. Peço que não conte a ninguém e nem mesmo tente me defender, ok?"

Harry respondeu ao pedido com uma sacudidela de ombros, o qual Snape recebeu como concordância.

"Bem, acontece que eu realmente sou um espião do lado da luz, mas eu fiz um voto ano passado que não poderia quebrar sem sofrer conseqüências graves..." Ele esperou um momento para que Harry assimilasse o que havia falado, mas este não esboçou reação alguma então Snape prosseguiu com sua explicação. "Bem, como você já sabe, Draco se tornou um Comensal. Isso ocorreu apenas no ano passado. Foi a forma de Voldemort punir Lucio por ter falhado em entregar-lhe a profecia. Narcisa, a mãe de Draco, ficou desesperada..."

Fez-se um momento de silencio onde Harry parecia assimilar as informações que recebia. Não sabia como, mas de alguma forma a animosidade que tinha pelo professor a sua frente havia diminuído nos últimos minutos... Ele assentiu com a cabeça como que para encorajar o mestre de Poções a continuar.

"Bem, Narcisa ficou desesperada pois não sabia o que fazer para proteger seu precioso filho... Acontece que ela não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer a não ser o padrinho de Draco..."

"Que é o senhor..." completou Harry sem animo nenhum na voz.

"Sim Harry, sou o padrinho de Draco... Bem, como ia dizendo, ela foi me procurar para pedir que ajudasse Draco e que completasse sua missão caso ele falhasse." Harry ia interrompê-lo quando Snape completou "Se ele falhasse o Lorde iria matá-lo, como punição por não cumprir o ordenado. Na realidade Voldemort o enviou pois sabia que Draco não faria isso, assim ele poderia matá-lo e punir Lucio, entende Harry? Eu não podia interferir, mas também não poderia simplesmente ver meu afilhado morrer..." disse Snape cansado.

"Então o senhor fez um voto pra Narcisa dizendo que ajudaria Malfoy a cumprir sua missão, mesmo sabendo que teria que matar aquele que sempre te apoiou?" Perguntou Harry, sua cabeça rodando...

"Sim, só que não era um voto qualquer. Como eu lhe disse antes, era um voto que se fosse quebrado teria conseqüências graves. É, na realidade, um feitiço muito difícil, chamado de voto perpétuo, onde você promete fazer algo ou pagará com sua vida..." Harry abriu sua boca tentando falar algo, mas não encontrou palavras e então apenas voltou a fechá-la... "Bem, eu prometi a Narcisa que ajudaria Draco a cumprir sua missão, por isso matei Dumbledore aquela noite... Não pense que o diretor não sabia. Ele, assim como eu, era mestre em Oclumência, bem como em Legilimência, o que significa que ele leu em minha mente que eu não tinha escolha..."

"O senhor não tinha escolha? NÃO TINHA ESCOLHA?" Harry estava de pé, mas não se lembrava de ter levantado... "O SENHOR PODIA TER QUEBRADO O VOTO, OU MELHOR, PODERIA TER SE NEGADO A FAZÊ-LO, PRA INÍCIO DE CONVERSA!"

"Harry, se acalme e sente, por favor?"

"NÃO ME PEÇA PRA ME ACALMAR! VOCÊ É UM COVARDE! PREFERIU SALVAR A PROPRIA PELE A SALVAR ALGUEM QUE TE AMAVA! VOCÊ, PRA MIM, É TÃO ASQUEROSO QUANTO AQUELE RATO QUE SE DIZIA AMIGO DE MEUS PAIS! NÃO É A TOA QUE VOCÊ É UM SONSERINO! SÓ UMA COBRA AGIRIA ASSIM, DE FORMA TRAIÇOEIRA!" Harry se controlou o mais que pode e continuou a falar, dessa vez com a voz mais baixa, porém fria como o gelo "Bem, se já acabou de me contar sua história, já vou indo, pois tenho mais o que fazer... Quanto ao seu _"segredo"_, eu não pretendo protege-lo, muito pelo contrário, eu peço a Merlin todos os dias para que você seja mandado pra Azkaban e pague por seus erros. E mesmo assim, seria pouco se comparado com o que estou sentindo. Você me tirou a pessoa mais próxima de um avô que eu já tive e, pra você, nem a morte é horrível o suficiente para demonstrar o que eu estou sentindo... Adeus."

Dito isso, Harry se dirigiu à porta do pub. Largou Snape lá, com a cabeça baixa e em silencio, pensando se deveria simplesmente deixa-lo ir ou se deveria tentar convence-lo de que não matou o diretor por que quis, mas por não ter outra opção. Desta vez o mestre de Poções nada fez para impedi-lo de ir... Por que deveria? Ele não tinha realmente mais nada pra falar, ele apenas poderia esperar que Harry aceitasse sua versão dos fatos, _"o que, obviamente, não ocorreu..."_, pensou Snape tristemente... Porém antes de ir, Harry se virou para Snape e disse:

"Sabe qual foi a maior lição que aprendi com Dumbledore durante o tempo que passei com ele?" Snape o olhou com uma expressão confusa "Aprendi que não devo confiar em ninguém de forma cega, como ele fazia..." e saiu, deixando para trás um Snape sem reação.

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I tried my hardest just to forget everything**

**Because of you**

**I don't know how to let anyone else in**

**Because of you**

**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

**Because of you**

**Because of you**


End file.
